memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Remaster
Digitally remastered episodes are re-releases with the audio and video digitally enhanced. Star Trek: The Original Series On , CBS Paramount Television announced that, in celebration of the 40th anniversary of Star Trek, The Original Series would return to broadcast syndication for the first time in sixteen years. Beginning with , each of the series' 79 episodes were digitally remastered with all newly (re-)created visual effects and music. The refurbished episodes were converted from the original film to a high-definition format similar to that used on Star Trek: Enterprise. The opening theme was re-recorded in digital stereo with new vocals by Elin Carlson, and William Shatner's opening monologue was remastered from the original elements. Most notably, though, many of the visual effects were recreated using computer-generated imagery (CGI) by CBS Digital. The opening credits sequence was revamped, several matte paintings received a CGI face-lift, and spaceship exteriors including the Romulan Bird-of-Prey and the Klingon battle cruiser were recreated using state-of-the-art digital effects. However, for some reason, the credits at the end of the episode were not remastered and digitally enhanced. The new computer-generated Enterprise was based on the exact measurements of the original model, which is on display in the gift shop of the Smithsonian Institution's National Air and Space Museum in Washington, DC. In an interview with TVGuide.com, project supervisor Michael Okuda said, "We're taking great pains to respect the integrity and style of the original... Our goal is to always ask ourselves: What would Roddenberry have done with today's technology?" Denise Okuda and Dave Rossi were also involved with this relaunch of the original series; Niel Wray is the visual effects supervisor. A Q & A with the production staff was posted by the official Star Trek website on . A video preview and interviews with people involved in the project can be viewed by clicking the link to the left of the page. The "new" Star Trek debuted . See side-by-side comparisons of the new visual effects from the first episode broadcast, . The first few episodes were rushed, as CBS only gave its team "one month to deliver the first two episodes with over 120 new effects shots." Starting with , a new, improved Enterprise model was used. Members of the effects team have commented that they may go back to the earlier episodes and re-render the ship scenes with the new model. When TOS cast member Leonard Nimoy heard about these changes in special effects, Nimoy simply responded "Shame on them" for changing the effects, saying that it was "out-of-bounds" for them to do that. However, after viewing a remastered episode, reportedly he was quoted saying, "I'm amazed." The seasons were to be released in an HD DVD/DVD combination set, with season one released in . The release of seasons two and three were canceled in February 2008 due to the decline of HD DVDs in comparison to rival format Blu-ray. However, the second season was released on regular DVD on . http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Star-Trek-Season-2/9215 all three seasons are available on Blu-ray Disc, as well as through Apple's iTunes Store (along with a "best of" collection for budget-minded fans), with select episodes available on Microsoft's Xbox 360 Video Marketplace. Unlike the HD DVD releases, the Blu-ray editions also include the original versions of each episode, allowing the original special effects and images to be seen in high-definition for the first time. CBS Digital wrapped up their visual effects work on TOS Remastered just before midnight on . The last episode they worked on was the show's first pilot, . The last shot rendered was of the Enterprise "sailing off into the unknown at the end of the episode." Star Trek: The Next Generation After several months of speculation and partial confirmation, on (the 24th anniversary of the series premiere), StarTrek.com announced that The Next Generation would be remastered in 1080p high-definition, for release on Blu-ray Disc and eventual syndication, starting in . The remastering process requires returning to the original film negatives, as all editing and visual effects compositing took place on video, which lacks the required resolution for high-definition. This collection of footage, totaling over 25,000 reels, is being re-edited exactly as was done for original airing. Visual effects are being entirely recompositioned, and not upconverted from the original videotape. Audio is the form of 7.1 DTS Master Audio. As with the [[#Star Trek: The Original Series|remastering of The Original Series]], Denise and Michael Okuda are serving as consultants. Unlike its predecessor, none of the visual effects were slated for replacement with newly conceived CGI, or as Project Consultant Mike Okuda has put it, "We love the approach that CBS took for this project. We take the original film elements and put them together in a new way. The material still has all the details and they are beautiful. And the new visual effects are really the old visual effects but a lot more beautiful than you have ever seen them." http://tng.trekcore.com/bluray/#s1prevpic2 However, some use of CGI was made. This was restricted to correcting continuity details, or for replacing original elements that were either lost, such as in the case of the Crystalline Entity, or technically impossible to upgrade. The most notable examples of the latter case were the replacements of long shots of planets, which were originally executed as matte paintings, by newly created CGI effects, though Digital Artist Max Gabl took care they approximated their original appearance. Gabl stated, "I think most of them are total recreations. Because the planets we’re looking at from the original ''TNG series are very low-res and blurry. There’s no way to put more detail into those, so it’s basically all recreation. Mike Okuda tells us exactly what we need in there, and it’s just back and forth – playing it and seeing what the details are going to look like and then I put them in, compare with the old, will look at it, I’ll make the changes and that’s how it goes." http://trekcore.com/blog/2012/09/exclusive-trekcore-interviews-cbs-digital-part-iii/ CBS Digital was again appointed lead company in the remastering project, as well as being made responsible for the creation of the replacement CGI effects. http://trekcore.com/blog/2012/09/exclusive-trekcore-interviews-cbs-digital-part-i/ In order to get the most exposure for the project, CBS Studios reached out to the ''Star Trek fan community and gave access to the project to the administrators of the TrekCore.com-blog for them to keep the community appraised of every aspect of the project, among others by publishing sneak previews and the like. TrekCore's Adam Walker was given access to production staffers and actors alike for conducting in-depth interviews that were published on the blog. TrekCore is cooperating with another blog, , where MA admin Jörg broke down each episode for the differences and occasionally received input from production staffers to explain detail issues. The first release for the high-definition Next Generation was a sampler disc, Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level, released on , and the full series followed. The TNG Season 1 Blu-ray was released on and the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray was released on . The TNG Season 3 Blu-ray is scheduled to be released on . Highly anticipated, the first season release was well received and did very well in sales, selling 95,435 copies in the first week after release in the US alone. http://trekcore.com/blog/2012/08/initial-sales-figures-for-tng-season-1-blu-ray-released/ By then, CBS had already decided to speed up the release schedule for the remastered series. For CBS to be able to do so, they had to sub-contract, considering the amount of work the remastering entailed, other companies to do the work on a season alternating basis. Independent company HTV-Illuminate was awarded the commission for the upgrade of the second season. However, their work was less well received, as many considered their efforts sub-par to that of CBS Digital. http://trekcore.com/blog/2012/11/review-star-trek-the-next-generation-season-2-blu-ray/ Though not having confirmed if this was in any way related, CBS has made the decision to go with another effects house, Modern Video, for the remastering of season four, while simultaneously keeping a tighter rein over the work. http://trekcore.com/blog/2013/04/tng-season-4-on-blu-ray-what-we-know-so-far/ Documentaries and specials * TOS Season 1 Blu-ray–special feature, "Spacelift: Transporting Trek Into The 21st Century" * TNG Season 1 Blu-ray–special feature, "Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level" * TNG Season 2 Blu-ray–special feature, "Energized! Season Two Tech Update" * fxguidetv #161: CBS Digital & Star Trek TNG, 2012 External links * * * 2012 five part interview with the staff of CBS Digital at Trekcore.com Category:Star Trek